Dead and Gone
by XxLilliumxX
Summary: Karin was an outcast at school and at home. She was a sad and lonely girl, who had few friends. Till the day she died...then came back for revenge, on the ones that did her wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Dead and Gone

I never thought I would die by my own hands. I was eighteen when I killed myself. To some my life might have been good in there eyes, but to me it was nothing. I hated who I was…I hated what I was and I had it in my head that everyone thought the same thing. I thought everyone hated me until I saw them at my funeral.

Three months earlier

"I hate you!" I said to my best friend as I walked down the steps of the school.

"Yeah…well I don't like you ether." She screamed at me as if to let everyone know she was mad too.

I never thought I would say that to my best friend…ever. She was the only true friend I had and the only one in the world I could trust. She had said I was being too dramatic about my school grades. I couldn't help it I was upset that I had gotten bad grades for the first time since…ever. It's been so hard lately with the stuff going on at home and at school. At home I was the problem child and at school I was the freak show that had come to town. My mom hated me and if she didn't she sure did have a weird way of putting it. It was always about my step niece and never about her three kids she had at home who really needed her attention. I told her I wanted to be a Lawyer she said that she supported me, but I never believed her. It was always about that baby that wasn't hers not even by blood. I just feel so unloved and so hated…by everyone I know. Even my step dad hates me…well me and my sister that isn't his. The only child that came from my mom that he loves is my little sister Ashlee. He never has and never will care about my sister Cathleen and me.

I arrived home to my mom yelling at my step dad, Dallas. My mom and Dallas always fought no matter what time of day it was or who was there.

"Karin. Where have you been? School let out thirty minutes ago." My mother yelled at me as she saw me come in crying. "And why the hell are you crying? Did you have a bad day or something?"

"No mom I just hurt my back in gym." I lied.

"Well suck it up just cuz your in pain doesn't mean you're missing school. I go to work every night in pain and you don't see me complaining about it." She told me with anger in her voice.

"I know mom. I'm going to my room."

"Take the baby with you. Oh and fix her a bottle she's been crying for one."

"Okay."

I walked over and pick up the screaming baby. Her screams made me even sadder than I was. As I walked in to the kitchen, her crying seamed to stop. I knew she liked me more than anyone in the house. I loved her to, but I think I was the only one jealous of her and all the attention she gets. I walked to the frig and opened the carton of mike and pored it in a bottle. I then handed her the bottle and she put it in her mouth. I carried her to my room and sat her on the bed. I went over to my closet and pick out an outfit I would be wearing to Eric's party latter. I found my favorite pare of Tripp pants that had hand cuffs on them. I looked for my black fishnet shirt and sleeveless purple skull and crossbones shirt to go over it. I soon found them...when I turned around I found that the baby had gotten into my makeup and it was all over my bed. That pissed me off. I could never think of why her fucking mother couldn't take care of her on damn child. She was about my age just months younger then me. She had had her first kid and age sixteen and the second one at age seventeen. Her oldest one stayed with us most of the time...like we didn't have anything better to do then take care of her kid.

"Damn it" I screamed and the baby started to cry.

_Shit now I have a screaming baby to deal with. I wish she would just shut the fuck up for ever._ I thought to my self.

"Why the fuck is the baby crying? What the hell did you do to her?" my mother called from the den.

"Nothing she just fell." I called back to her.

I looked at the baby and with anger in my voice I told her to get off of my bed. She was two and she was a smart little girl, but sometimes she just made me mad.

It was four o'clock all ready and I had to get dressed so all I needed was Ashlee. I grabbed the baby and walked to the door. When I opened it there was Ashlee staring at me.

"Hey I was just coming to your room to ask if you can watch the baby so I can get ready?"

"Why do I have to do?"

"Cuz your here and you can and I really need to get ready. I have to be there in half an hour. So can you please watch her for me."

"Fine." Ashlee said to me in an anger tone.

I went back into my room and began to get dressed. I had just started to put on my makeup when I heard my mother calling for me. I put down what I was doing and walked to the den where my mother was waiting for me.

"Where the hell do you think your going all dressed up like that?"

"I'm going to Eric's party tonight."

"Like hell you are. Who is going to take care of the baby if your gone?"

"Ashlee is going to take care of her for me."

"Like that little bitch can do any thing."

"She can and she will take care of the baby. She told me she would so I could go to something to get away from all this shit going on at home."

My mother stud up furious and slapped as hard as she could. I fell to the ground and while I was there she took it upon herself to keep hitting me. Cathleen walked in after hearing all the noise. She tried to stop our mother, but it didn't help. I pushed her a way from me and ran out the front door. As I got out side I realized I didn't have my keys with me. I then ran to Ashlee's window and knocked on it. After five knocks she opened the window.

"What is it?"

"Run in my room and get my purse and my makeup....oh and some cloths for me to wear for a few days."

"Fine, but where will you go?"

"I'll stay at Eric's house."

She then ran to my room grabbed my purse and the other things I had asked for. When she came back to the window I could hear my mother banging on her door to open it up. I told her I was sorry and ran for my car. I got there I put the key in and opened the door. I unlocked the other doors and throw my bag in the back set. I slammed the door and got in the drivers set. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. Tears started to feel my eyes as I thought of leaving Cathleen and Ashlee there with that woman. I drove to Eric's house and when I got there I just sat in the car and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead and Gone 2

I sat in my car for a good ten minuets when Eric came and tapped at my door. It scared me and I jumped. I unlocked the door and opened it up for him. He could see my face was bruised and bloody.

"What happened to you?"

"My mother thats what happened."

"How could your mother do something like this to you."

"Simple she just started hitting a way and never stopped. I wish I could just die, then all of this would be over and I would never have to see her face ever again. I sometimes think about killing myself, no one would miss me any ways."

Eric hugged me tight. I was shocked by his hug because he had never done anything like this before. I have known him for ever and when I would try to hug him, he would back away from me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging my best friend...do you not want a hug?"

Tears started to form in my eyes again and I couldn't stop them from falling. The truth is that I didn't want them to stop, I wanted to cry for all eternity because I had an eternity of tears to cry. For all the pain I have endured for all the fights I had to try to end for all the times I told my mother the truth about something and I was struck down. I wish more than anything that my poor pathetic life would come to an end. Then and only then can I be happy.

"Can I stay here for a few days?"

Eric looked at me with a happy expression on his face.

"Yes you can, so stay with me for as long as you need to."

A warm feeling filled me inside. I was safe from all the beatings and all the hate, but for how long?

Eric helped me out of the car and grabbed my bags from the back. He helped walk me to the house. He was a good friend, to me the best. He had sandy blond hair and baby blues. He was also well built, all that working out he did payed off. I never knew way he was my friend. I was so...as other people put it "Gothic" and he was the star Quarter back of the school. No matter what though he all ways stood up for me. When we were younger I had a crush on him, but I soon got over it because we came from two very different worlds.

As we were walking in the house I noticed that his parents weren't here. He walked me to the guest room and sat my bags down near the bed.

"Umm...were are your parents?"

"Oh they went to see my grandparents in New Orleans. So they'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Oh is it okay for me to stay here since they're gone?"

"Yeah they will never know that you were here as long as you leave before they come back."

"Okay I can do that."

"Okay then go ahead and make yourself at home and I'll just get out of your hair so you can do that."

He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I was left all alone in this room that was twice as big as my room back home. I miss Cathleen and Ashlee so much and I feel sorry that I left them there with that woman we call mother. I just couldn't take being there anymore and I hope they understand.

I began to unpack my things when I heard voices coming from the living room. _The party must have started. _I thought to myself.

I dropped what I was doing and walked to the door. I slowly opened the door and pecked out to see that no one was up stairs. I closed the door behind me and walked to the staircase. I looked down to see that ten maybe more people had just walked in. I could see that Emma from my third block had just come in. She was a total bitch to everyone in the class because she was a dumb blond and we were all ways smarter then her. I was always her mane target...I would try to be nice to her because she was my science partner. She would always shut me down and the bad thing is that it really hurt when she was mean to me. That to me is sad to get hurt by some one I hate.

I couldn't help but watch as one by one new people would enter his house. Most of the people were people that really and I do mean really hate me. Tommy walked in and looked up right at me. He gave me a wicked look and walk on with the rest of his friends. _I wounder why he looked at me like that_. I thought to myself. Tommy was never one of the guys that pick on me...well not to my face not like the others. They were always so mean to my face and behind my back.

I began to walk back to my new room and felt like someone was watching me so I turned around. It was Tommy. He had come up here for something. I hope it had nothing to do with me, but who could say.

"Hey what are you doing up here when the party is down there?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm going to be staying here for a while so I wanted to get my stuff in the right places. Eric said that I could stay here till his parents get back."

"So why are you staying here? Wait did something happen at home?" Tommy said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well things at home aren't going so good and I just needed a place to go to."i said with a little sadness in my voice.

I looked up and saw that Tommy was looking down at me with those eyes. Those eyes that made me feel all tingly inside. To tell the truth I really like Tommy. I had known him since we were five and I had all ways liked him. I feel as if I'm Juliet and he is my Romeo because he is a jock and I'm like a goth type girl. I'm not really that goth it's just I love there clothes, but just like Romeo and Juliet we can never be together.

"Didn't I tell you before you can always tell me anything no matter what it is. Lets go in your room and talk. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

I did have a lot to talk about, but I don't want to trouble him with my problems. I just wish I could really talk to someone without them feeling sorry for me. I knew all to well that my problems don't matter to other people, defiantly not my mother. Like when I was sick with the flu I almost died because my mom was to busy to take me to the doctor. My doctor was mad about it, he said that she was a the worst mother he had ever met. The thing I couldn't get over is how she looked. She just looked like she didn't give a fuck if I was dead or alive. I have never known what a real caring mother was like. I often wish I had never been born. If I hadn't been born I would not have to suffer.

"I don't have anything to talk about." I said looking to the side.

"Well you look like you have a lot to talk about." he grabed my arm and pulled me into the room.

"Really it's nothing...I...I just have a lot going on and you don't want to hear about it all." I said pulling my arm away.

"It's okay, tell me everything."

He took my hand and pulled me in to the bedroom, he shut the door behind him, then he locked it.


End file.
